Never Said Feelings
by Nanaevy
Summary: Oneshot, GaaraxNaruto one-sided: Gaara não suporta mais a frustração de esconder sua afeição por Naruto. Não tendo coragem para confessar e estragar o momento de felicidade durante o casamento do loiro, e já que o mesmo era a única pessoa que o entendia completamente, não havendo mais ninguém com quem quisesse se abrir, Gaara decide pôr todos os seus sentimentos em uma carta.


Sinopse

Gaara não suporta mais a frustração de esconder sua afeição por Naruto, tampouco a angústia de saber que ele estava se casando e que havia o perdido, provavelmente para sempre. Não tendo coragem para confessar e estragar o momento de felicidade do loiro, e já que o mesmo era a única pessoa que o entendia completamente, não havendo mais ninguém com quem quisesse se abrir, Gaara decide pôr todos os seus sentimentos em uma carta.

* * *

And, finally you have found something perfect

And, finally you have found…

Yourself… with me,

Will You, agree to take this man

Into your world?

And now, we are as one

(Hard to Concentrate – RHCP)

"Suna, um dia que não quero me lembrar, de algum ano entre os que vieram depois da guerra,

Todos têm dentro de si a necessidade de se sentir especial, seja para o mundo, para si mesmo ou aos olhos de alguém em específico. O que muitos não percebem é que há muitas formas de ser especial, formas boas e ruins. Quando o que torna você reconhecidamente diferente de todos é algo temido pela sociedade, o resultado é que a sua peculiaridade se torna um fardo, a rejeição é um fato, e as consequências são quase impossíveis de suportar e superar. A solidão é a sua única companheira, a dor é a única com que você pode contar. E eu só tinha a areia e a vontade de matar, que era a única coisa que me fazia sentir 'vivo'.

Jamais alguém foi capaz de me tocar. Ódio era todo o sentimento que eu conhecia. Mas _**você **_foi capaz de escavar seu próprio caminho através da minha defesa absoluta. Por que nós experimentamos a mesma solidão, a mesma rejeição, a mesma dor de ser temido e odiado sem ter feito absolutamente nada para merecer esses sentimentos, compartilhamos o anseio por sermos reconhecidos - apesar de que as diferenças nos levaram a adotar formas diferentes para provarmos a nossa existência, nós somo iguais.

Você me tocou, e me feriu e depois me sarou. Compreendeu-me como ninguém mais foi capaz. E me mostrou o significado da palavra "amizade". A minha alma foi resgatada do limbo e foi nesse momento que algo despertou dentro de mim, o sentimento que havia sido destruído desde a infância e que eu havia gravado na testa para não me esquecer de amar somente a mim mesmo. Toda a dor que eu suportei até então passou a ter um significado, pois graças a ela eu pude encontrá-lo, e você me reconheceu como igual. Esse encontro e esse amor me mudaram para sempre.

Anos depois, mais uma vez, você me salvou. Despertei da morte em seus braços, sentindo seu calor reconfortante. Pela primeira vez senti-me verdadeiramente amado, rodeado pela minha "família", as pessoas que me reconheceram, confiaram em mim e pelas quais eu lutei até o fim. Pessoas que eu conquistei por causa das mudanças que você fez em minha alma. Mais uma vez, uma dívida para a vida toda.

Deixei cair uma única lágrima quando não fui capaz de resgatar seu amigo precioso, aquele que você mais amou - por você eu fui capaz de chorar, porque não há nada que eu deseje mais do que a sua plena felicidade, mesmo que não seja ao meu lado.

Sob a neve que caía suave no país do Ferro, eu tentei fazê-lo desistir de se humilhar por ele, mostrando-lhe o peso das responsabilidades que viriam junto com a realização do seu sonho de ser Hokage, e mesmo quando você recusou o meu toque, eu ainda engoli a amargura de ser rejeitado, e tentei mostrar-lhe que as minhas palavras e atitudes eram para o seu próprio bem, por que você é o meu amigo, o meu único e valioso. Aquele que eu amo com todo o meu ser.

Eu sabia desde o início que eu jamais teria para você a mesma importância que você tinha para mim. Isso porque você mudou muitas vidas e certamente guarda cada uma delas com carinho. Mas para mim, que tive a _**minha **_vida mudada por _**você**_, é diferente - você é a minha pessoa mais importante. E mesmo sabendo que meus desejos nunca serão satisfeitos, eu sou feliz por, ao menos em alguns momentos, ter sido o alvo da sua determinação em transformar o coração das pessoas; por diminutos instantes você olhou só para mim. Essas lembranças eu guardo como um tesouro, e me ajudam a sufocar a angústia da distância que existe entre os nossos sentimentos.

Agora você tem uma família de verdade, logo terá seus próprios filhos, a quem poderá dar todo o afeto e compreensão que nós nunca tivemos em nossa infância.

Por você, para você, eu daria a minha própria vida, Naruto. Eu gostaria que você soubesse o tamanho da minha afeição, mas essas são palavras que eu nunca vou te dizer. Esta carta foi escrita acreditando-se que ela jamais chegaria ao seu destinatário, e apenas por isso fui foi capaz de pôr no papel os meus sentimentos. Você provavelmente não precisa mais de mim, mas eu vou permanecer sempre aqui, sempre vou protegê-lo, sempre vou amá-lo.

Sabaku no Gaara"

* * *

N.A.: Então... Eu simplesmente AMO Naruto e Gaara juntos! Eu não tenho qualquer dúvida de que ao menos o amor de Gaara por Naruto é canon

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, essa oneshot era pra ser um drabble que eu ficar só pra mim, acabou ficando desse tamanho!  
Qualquer erro, por favor me mandem uma MP  
Beijos, e obrigada por ler =*


End file.
